Miss Blind
by zape
Summary: Misa es arrestada como sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira, pero un accidente de coche la destrozará y cambiará completamente la historia. ¿Seguirá siendo Light su "caballero"? ¿Lo será L? *pausada*


¡Hola a todos

_¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic largo de "Death Note", así que espero que os guste mucho. La historia empieza con la detención de Misa, por parte de L, como sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. A partir de ahí, las cosas cambiarán respecto al manga, aunque algunas se mantendrán. _

_En fin, espero que os guste mucho. ¡Besos!_

_**MISS BLIND**_

**Capítulo 1: Accidente**

Adiós L. Estás muerto. Ahora que Misa había conseguido ver su verdadero nombre, lo único que tenía que hacer era llamarla y escribirlo en el trozo de Death Note que llevaba en la cartera. Durante los próximos veintitrés días lo controlaría, al cabo de los cuales morirá. Había sido un placer conocerlo; lástima que el jueguito tuviera que terminar ya.

Tales eran los pensamientos de Light Yagami, mientras cogía su teléfono móvil dispuesto a llamar a su "querida novia". Sin embargo, no pudo contener su sorpresa y decepción cuando, nada más marcar el número, se giró y observó a Ryuga Hideki, alias L, sujetando el móvil de Misa con los dedos índice y pulgar, mientras contestaba.

- ¿Sí? ¿Diga? ¿Quién es?- preguntó, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

- ¿Cómo que "quién es"?- preguntó un enfadado Yagami a sus espaldas. _Será rastrero…_

- ¿Eres tú, Light? Verás es que me encontré el móvil de Misa hace unos momentos y…

- Ya veo. Dámelo, yo se lo daré a Misa.

Creerás que me la has jugado, L, pero, para tu desgracia, Misa tiene otro teléfono que, por supuesto, no has llegado a coger. Buen intento, pero no has conseguido nada. En breves sabré tu nombre y, por fin,…

No obstante, al marcar de nuevo, Light escuchó el sonido de otro teléfono, también en posesión de L. no, no podía ser. Era imposible…

- Oh, esta vez es el mío- aclaró Ryuga, contestando al teléfono- ¿Diga? ¿Ya, en serio? Bien, perfecto- finalizó, colgando- Yagami, tengo buenas y malas noticias: Misa Amane acaba de ser detenida como principal sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira.

¡¿Qué?! Mierda, no podía ser posible. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Ahora no sólo no conseguiría saber el verdadero nombre de L, sino que además todas sus sospechas acabarían recayendo inevitablemente sobre Light de nuevo. Además, si trataba de matarla, Rem lo mataría a él. Mierda. El plan se había hundido en un momento.

Sin embargo, una tercera llamada rompió los pensamientos de Light.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Cómo?... … … Está bien. Quiero vigilancia igualmente. Enseguida vamos- colgó- Light, tienes que venir conmigo. Ha ocurrido un accidente.

--Miss Blind--

Dios mío… ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada de nada. Bueno, algo sí… recordaba que había estado con Light… que se le habían acercado muchos admiradores en la facultad… que, de repente, la habían acusado de ser el segundo Kira tras vendarle los ojos y meterla en un coche… que otro coche se saltó un semáforo en rojo… pero nada más. No recuerda nada más. Todo se oscureció…

- Misa, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Qué?... Rem… ¿qué ha pasado?... Estoy ¡¡Ahh!!

- No, Misa, no intentes moverte. El coche ha sufrido un accidente. Enseguida vendrán a ayudaros. Tranquila, te pondrás bien. Te lo prometo.

- Rem…- contestó la chica, comenzando a llorar, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- Rem, veo muy poco. ¿Cómo está mi cuerpo, Rem? Por favor… no me digas que…

- Sshhh. Cálmate, Misa. Estás viva y eso es lo que importa. No hagas esfuerzos. La ambulancia no tardará en llegar.

- Pero, Rem…- continuó la rubia, llorando cada vez más fuerte- Por favor, dime… ¡Light! ¡Quiero ver a Light! ¡Rem, no me dejes!

- Por supuesto que no.

- Light…

En ese momento, las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a la chica cedieron, haciéndola desmayarse. Por suerte, esto sucedió cuando la ambulancia acababa justo de llegar.

--Miss Blind--

- ¡Mogi! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, jefe, gracias. Sólo me he roto el brazo pero por suerte no es grave.

- Menos mal. Y… ¿Y Amane? ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Matsuda, asustado.

- Pues… me temo que no muy bien. No ha querido ver a nadie desde que ingresamos y los médicos han impedido a cualquiera entrar a verla. La verdad, no sé qué tal estará.

- Dios, esto es de locos…- bufó Aizawa.

Mientras los cuatro policías seguían debatiendo las circunstancias del accidente y el posible estado de Misa, Light y L aparecieron corriendo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó L, aparentando estar igual de sereno que siempre, pero con un ápice de nerviosismo.

- Pues, verás, Ryuuzaki, mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar que nos indicaste con Amane un coche se cruzó y ambos volcaron. Dos de nuestros agentes han muerto, pero creo que la peor parte se la ha llevado Amane.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó L.

- No lo sé. No nos dejan pasar a verla. Los médicos tampoco han querido decirnos nada, sólo que quiere estar sola y que no quiere avisar a nadie. Al parecer, sigue sin saber que hemos sido nosotros.

Perfecto. Aquello no podía haber sucedido en mejor momento. Ahora que Misa estaba ingresada, sería imposible llevar a cabo el interrogatorio. Light ni siquiera creía que dieran importancia a lo que dijera, se volvería loca al pasar todo tan rápidamente.

- Muy bien- concluyó Ryuuzaki- pero no podemos correr riesgos, así que quiero que la saquéis inmediatamente de aquí y la llevéis a nuestra base. Allí Watari la atenderá y la tendremos vigilada, así que nuestro plan tampoco variará tanto.

- ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Es que no ves que ahora mismo puede tener unas secuelas psicológicas gravísimas?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a encerrarla?, no quiere ver a nadie!

- Lo sé, pero no quiero correr riesgos; es muy probable que sea el segundo Kira y éste es un hospital público, así que la quiero fuera de aquí cuanto antes. Por cierto, cubriros completamente, que no os reconozca. El plan seguirá como estaba previsto. Os espero en el hotel en una hora. Por cierto, Light, tú vienes conmigo.

- ¿Qué? Pero…- trató de buscar una excusa- pero Misa es mi novia y…

- Precisamente por eso; es tu novia y la sospechosa principal, así que no quiero que la veas ni que ella te vea a ti. De todas formas ella tampoco quiere verte, así que no hay problema.

Mierda. Maldito L. Así no habría forma de conseguir su nombre. Además Rem tampoco podría matarlo dado que aún no ha estado en su presencia. Joder, esto iba de mal en peor. Bueno, por lo menos ahora todos estarían más pendientes del estado de Misa que de Kira. Sin embargo, si empiezan ya el interrogatorio es muy probable que hable. No, no puedo correr riesgos. Tengo que pensar en algo.

- Jejejeje. Esto se te ha puesto difícil, ¿no, Light? Parece que L sigue llevándote ventaja- añadió Ryuk, con su típica sonrisa.

Pues sí, al ver a L tan decidido y pensativo, cualquiera diría que se acababa de anotar un tanto respecto a Kira. Sin embargo, la realidad era bien distinta, ya que, de camino al hotel, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el estado de Misa Amane para padecer las secuelas mentales que presentaba.

--Miss Blind--

- ¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó un impasible L, sentado en su silla predilecta, esperando noticias. Estaba comiendo una de sus dulces tartas cuando Soichiro Yagami se dirigió hacia él, seguido de sus dos hombres.

- No muy bien. Se ha resistido todo cuanto ha podido: llorando, pataleando, mordiendo… Por suerte, no supo que éramos nosotros- contestó Yagami, aún atónito por la impasibilidad de L.

- Imaginaba. ¿Ha dicho algo desde el encierro?

- Nada todavía. Lo raro sería que hubiese hablado, la verdad.

- Eso es cierto. Bueno, esperaremos, pues.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?! ¡Ya tenemos las pruebas suficientes para acusarla: las cintas, los pelos,…! ¡¿Por qué seguir con esto?! ¡Acaba de tener un accidente, deberíamos respetarla un poco!

- No podemos perder el tiempo. Además, éste es el único modo de saber con certeza si es el segundo Kira o no.

- ¡Pero, Ryuuzaki!- intervino Mogi- ¡Está fatal! Ha…

- Ryuuzaki- sonó una voz, desde el ordenador.

- ¿Sí, Watari?

- Amane está hablando.

- ¡Rápido, las imágenes y el sonido!

Nada más decir esto, L se abalanzó sobre el sofá delante del que se encontraba la enorme pantalla. Aunque fuera el mejor detective del mundo, aunque estuviera acostumbrado a fingir su sorpresa, aunque nada del caso lo hubiera sacado de su aparente tranquilidad, no pudo evitar morderse el pulgar con más fuerza que nunca ni murmurar un "Cielo santo" para sí cuando vio la escena; aquélla no era Misa Amane en absoluto. No podía serlo.

--Miss Blind--

La rubia no podía más. Habían pasado tres horas desde que se encontraba así, atada de cuerpo entero y con algo metálico cubriéndole los ojos. Aquello era el límite. Ahora sí que no podía más.

- Morir…- susurró- Quiero morir… mátame… ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame ya!

- Amane- la interrumpió la voz distorsionada de L- Siento mucho lo del accidente. Pero, como sabrás, estás aquí por ser la principal sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- Qué pesado eres…- estaba agotada- No sé nada del segundo Kira… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me has traído hasta aquí desde el hospital? ¿Me has visto? ¡¿Me has visto la cara?!

- Amane, cíñete a la pregunta. ¿Eres el segundo…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Que te den, gilipollas! ¡No pienso contestarte a nada, pervertido! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo encierra a una chica que acaba de tener un accidente?! ¡Degenerado! ¡Asqueroso!- gritó, comenzando a llorar- Sólo quiero morirme… por favor… tan sólo quiero eso, concédemelo…

- Ryuuzaki, esto es demasiado- saltó Matsuda- Libérala ahora mismo o…

- Basta, Matsuda. No te sobresaltes.

- Mátame. Quiero que me mates ahora mismo- esta vez Misa sonaba distinta; parecía convincente y decidida, como si hubiera recuperado la energía- ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! ¡Mátame ya!

Entonces, el ser que tenía a su lado se percató de que era a él a quien se dirigían las palabras de Misa.

- Misa- contestó Rem- ¿Me estás pidiendo que…

- Sí. Hazlo ya. No quiero seguir viviendo así.

- Misa…

- Me he visto en el hospital. Estoy horrible. ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Estoy completamente desfigurada! ¡Ya no soy Misa-Misa! Ahora ya lo he perdido todo por completo. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera me queda Light…- al decir esto, estalló en lágrimas con más fuerza, aunque éstas quedaron obstruidas por las gafas metálicas- ¡Light! ¡Light! ¡No me odies, Light! ¡Light!...

- Tranquilízate, Misa. No voy a matarte… no puedo hacerlo.

- Soy un monstruo… Estoy destrozada… mátame ya, por favor…

- No, Misa. Eres y serás la humana más guapa del mundo.

- ¡Que me mates! ¡Muy bien, si no lo haces, voy a…

Sin embargo, alguien llegó en ese momento para taparle la boca con un pañuelo blanco.

- Misa, te propongo algo: renuncia a la Death Note- viendo que la chica empezaba a chillar, el shinigami le aclaró su idea- Cálmate. Si renuncias, tan sólo olvidarás que tú eres Kira y todo lo concerniente al cuaderno. Sin embargo, todo lo relativo a Light permanecerá en tu memoria. Es la mejor solución, Misa. Hazme caso.

Al no poder hablar, Misa tuvo que contentarse con negar con la cabeza repetidas veces, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Misa, tranquilízate, te lo ruego. Por favor, renuncia a la Death Note. No te preocupes; pase lo que pase cuidaré siempre de ti. Te lo prometo, Misa.

Por fin, Rem consiguió que Misa se calmase.

- Misa, ¿renuncias a la Death Note y permites que Light sea su nuevo propietario?

Tras unos instantes, Misa asintió; al hacerlo, un pequeño soplo de aire levantó unos mechones de su rubio flequillo y, para variar, sólo L observó aquello.

-- Miss Blind--

Mientras divagaba qué solución podía encontrar a aquel problema, Light recibió una visita inesperada pero deseada.

- ¡Rem!- se sorprendió Ryuk- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yagami Light, he venido a entregarte la Death Note a la que Misa ha renunciado. Me pidió que la matase pero, por más que lo hizo, no pude hacerlo. En su lugar la única solución que encontré fue borrarle la memoria.

- Muy bien, Rem- contestó Light- Justo en lo que estaba pensando.

- Pero tengo que decirte- prosiguió Rem- que no sólo has perdido al segundo Kira, sino también el nombre de L. Sin embargo, todo esto lo ha hecho por lo que siente por ti, así que, si realmente aprecias tu vida, te aconsejo que la saques de ahí cuanto antes.

Light se imaginaba que Rem lo amenazaría con algo así, pero, por suerte, tenía un plan preparado.

- Una cosa más, Yagami. Es sobre el aspecto de Misa…

-- Miss Blind--

Ryuuzaki no podía explicarse el cambio tan radical que había experimentado Misa; después de amenazar con morderse la lengua, se había desmayado, sucediendo entonces aquel acontecimiento tan extraño con el aire. Un rato después, ya despierta, parecía no recordar el motivo de su encierro; tan sólo seguía llorando por su aspecto y por la más que probable pérdida de Light.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora?- se lamentaba- ¿Qué va a ser de mí si salgo de aquí? Me quiero morir…

- Amane, ¿has pensado sobre nuestra conversación sobre tus sospechas?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué soy el segundo Kira? Pues bien, si eso es lo que quieres oír, te lo diré: sí, soy el segundo Kira- mintió la mujer, cuyas fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo- Ahora condéname a muerte y mátame, porque no quiero seguir viendo así. Hazlo rápido.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la confesión de Amane, a la par alegres por el descubrimiento como acongojados por la chica. Dios, tan sólo era una niña de veinte años. No se merecía todo aquello.

Sin embargo, L no parecía tan seguro de la confesión.

- Está mintiendo. No sé qué ha pasado, pero no está siendo sincera.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero bueno, ¿cómo dices eso ahora?!- se quejó Matsuda- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, L?!

- La verdad, nada más. Pero, fijaos, no parece que esté diciendo la verdad; si realmente fuese el segundo Kira bien seguiría la línea de antes, bien lo habría confesado todo desde un principio. Hay algo que no cuadra.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, te estás pasando!- intervino Aizawa- ¡Amane ha confesado porque está al límite, por eso ha tardado tanto!

- Estaba ya al límite cuando la trajimos aquí. De hecho, diría que ahora está incluso mejor, porque ha dormido un poco. No, no. Es como si hubiera perdido la memoria… sabemos que Kira puede controlar a una persona antes de morir, tal vez haya hecho lo mismo con ella- pensó Ryuuzaki en voz alta. Aún así, seguía habiendo algo raro en todo aquello.

En ese momento, Light apareció, anunciando algo que alteró de nuevo más al personal: sus sospechas de ser el primer Kira. Obviamente, el más extrañado por la revelación fue Ryuuzaki, sobre todo porque verificaba que estaba extrañamente relacionado con el cambio de Amane, a su parecer. ¿Qué estaba pasando con aquellos dos?

L no estaba dispuesto a perder más el tiempo, de manera que accedió a la petición de Light: encerrarlo inmediatamente para demostrar su inocencia.

Pero aquello no fue todo, sino que Soichiro Yagami, indignado por las insistentes sospechas sobre su hijo, decidió someterse al mismo aislamiento que él.

Así pues, el encierro de Misa Amane acabó con el consiguiente aislamiento de Yagami padre e hijo. Sin embargo, por algún motivo inexplicable, aunque no debiera ser así, Ryuuzaki tan sólo se estaba centrando en observar a Misa. ¿Cómo había podido pasarle algo así? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no murió, como algunos de los viajeros, o sufrió algunas lesiones, como Mogi? No, ella no; a ella tuvo que tocarle la peor de las suertes: permanecer con vida pero deseando la muerte. Jamás podría recuperar su vida ni su trabajo. Y qué decir de Light, no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportarlo. Nunca se le había visto demasiado entusiasmado con Misa cuando era un ídolo, así que ahora la cosa pintaba peor para la joven.

Pobre Misa. De ser tan pequeña, bella e ingenua, se había convertido rápidamente en un juguete roto. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía más interés por ella que cuando era su fan? L no lo sabía pero tampoco quería averiguarlo: Misa Amane era el segundo Kira y, con belleza o sin ella, pagaría por sus crímenes.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quiero aclararos que Misa no está tan demacrada como ha podido parecer (no puedo hacerle eso, me gusta demasiado TT), pero sí que ha sufrido importantes secuelas físicas que la impiden volver a ser modelo. Pero tranquilos, a ojos de uno en concreto ahora será mucho más interesante XD. _

_En fin, cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme, ya sabéis: reviews. ¡Besos a todos!_


End file.
